In the United States, and estimated 165,000 people per year lose their central vision due to macular disease, leading to severe visual handicaps, including inability to engage in any activities requirng discrimination of detail. Patients with bilateral macular disease are especially hampered by indistinctness or disappearance of targets as they reflexly move the eye to image these targets on the affected central area of the retina. Most of these patients eventually learn to position the eye to image targets non-foveally; however, the process by which this occurs is not clear. Patients could move the eye to image targets non-foveally either by 1) using a non-foveal point to aim the eye, or 2) using the fovea to aim the eye, but intentionally aiming to the side of targets. The retinal point used for aiming by patients with bilateral macular disease will be determined from the distribution of corrective movements identified from the sequences of eye movements made during normal viewing to those made when instructed to look directly at a target (regardless of its clarity), a determination of whether the retinal point used for aiming also carries the sensation of direct viewing will be made. Knowledge of the retinal points used for aiming and direction will provide a basis for further research, such as the time course of the patients' learning to position the eye to image targest non-foveally and why some patients fail to learn to do this. It should also lead to improved methods for training patients with bilateral macular disease to utilize peripheral retina instead of the affected central retina, not only while using low vision aids, but in everyday life.